The objective of this work is a better understanding of blood donor motivation and recruitment. Comparative studies are being performed in several regions with regard to 1) public attitudes and information sources and 2) activities, backgrounds, and work environments of people with professional motivation and recruitment responsibilities. Issues investigated are chosen on the basis of their relevance for understanding and intervening in the decision process of potential donors. Surveys research is to be conducted in several locations with the general public and with specialized donor and ex-donor populations. A project newsletter is issued several times each year.